


Perfection

by astrospecial



Series: astrospecial's drabbles [8]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Drabble, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/pseuds/astrospecial
Summary: Hawke, Varric, and Anders discuss a section of Varric's manuscript.
Relationships: Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age), Hawke/Varric Tethras
Series: astrospecial's drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838233
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).



Upon seeing Anders, Hawke had been smitten. He noted his flaxen hair, his clinging robes, his muscular body. The Mage of Darktown, loathe as he was to admit it, was equally taken with the handsome Champion. Although it took many a night for the healer to tumble into bed with the bearded warrior, when he did, the results were explosive. Half the chamber was charred from the fugitive’s electric sparks, testament to the swordsman’s skill in lovemaking and the passion of their love. Together, they would break barriers and smash heads— but tonight, they enjoyed the solace of their embrace.

* * *

“I can’t believe people _pay_ for this,” Blondie said, shaking his head. “My Manifesto does a better job of getting to the point.”

“Don’t listen to him.” Hawke gingerly picked up the manuscript and kissed it. “There. It’s worth more.” 

“A kiss from the Champion _is_ priceless.” At that, Hawke leaned down and gave Varric drunk kisses everywhere but his lips. He pushed him away, laughing. “But it’s only a rough draft. Is it accurate?”

As Blondie said _no_ , Hawke said _of course!_

“Half the room was not charred!”

“But you did use sparks.”

Varric smiled. “Half correct is _perfect_.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> _  
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentprojec%E2%80%9D), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism (plot, prose, grammar, misspelled words etc!)
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments!
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
